It's a Warehouse thing
by jameron4eva
Summary: Pete looked around the Warehouse wondering just what was going to happen today, you never knew with this place.


**It's a Warehouse thing**

**Author's note**: This is the first of a news series that, hopefully will keep you entertained. Everything I've done before is going to stay at its current point, except for JBR, I might finish that out. Now, moving on anew, this is a new fandom I'm writing for, and I hope I do it justice. I got the name from a DVD commentary from S3.

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING from Warehouse 13, it and all characters, except any of my OC'S, are owned by SyFy, and NBC. Sadly I have little to no effect on the cancellation following an extremely short, for US viewers, season.

**Chapter 1**:

Pete looked around the Warehouse wondering just what was going to happen today, you never knew with this place. He'd decided to spend the night there, catch up on some paperwork Artie had been hounding him on, and he fell asleep…in section, whatever the hell it was. He then felt a pen sticking from his face, and pulled it off. The damn pen had exploded, and he now had red ink running from his right cheek onto his shirt. Next thing he knew a polaroid was shoved inches from his face.

"He sleepy pants, look like someone had a bad night huh?" Claudia laughed as she hung the photo of Pete, sleeping like a baby, with the butt-end of the pen in his mouth. "I promise I won't tell Artie," she said, "for a price." Wiggling her eyebrows at his, she pulled the picture away from him as he tried to get it. "Give me that!" he whined/moaned as she kept tugging it just out of his reach.

At that moment Claudia's Farnsworth went off, and Claudia stuck the photo in her back pocket, and grabbed her FW. As expected, it was Artie, and he didn't look in a cheerful mood. "Where are you?" he asked her, and she looked at the next corner over, "I'm at 5th and franks gramps." Trying to sneak his hands to get the photo from Claude's back pocket, Pete burst out laughing. "What?, who is that Claudia? Is it Pete? He's late and if doesn't turn those LATE reports into me in an HOUR, he's going to have hell to pay." Then he got closer to his FW, "And you missy, get back here, NOW!" Smacking Pete's hand from her back pocket, Claudia closed her FW, and turned around. "Hey, bad Pete, very bad Pete, go back to your paperwork, looks like you got A LOT to do….in only an hour, so chop chop!" Skipping away, she grabbed the picture, and turned a corner, 'Today's going to be SOOOOO much fun.' She thought to herself.

Across the Warehouse, Myka looked at the layout of her plans, and gave a conspiratorial laugh. Turning she looked at Leena, and gave a girly squeal, which she would never, EVER admit to. "Oh this is going to be so perfect, he'll never suspect it, and he'll be SO embarrassed." Smiling Leena looked back, shook her head, "He'll never fall for it you know." She said back to Myka, and walked away. Turning back to look at the trap, she smiled, and got ready to have a little fun, it wasn't often she got to have fun, and it'd been a few months since he'd gotten her.

(ENTER WAREHOUSE 13 INTRO VIDEO)

Artie was sitting at his computer, as always when Claudia walked in. "So what's up gramps?" she asked as she got behind him, and put her hand on his shoulder. Looking at it in mild, feigned, annoyance, Artie turned back to his computer and handed her a case file. "Ohio, an old case has opened up again, and it's something right up your ally, tech stuff, and punk rockers." Squealing with delight Claudia snatched the file, and looked at it for a second, and noticed something that was odd. "Hey Artie, why's there no second person, what gives?" "Like I said," Artie responded not looking at the screen, "right up your alley."

Not even pausing to look, Claudia bounced/ran her way out to the entrance, to grab a car, and she had one nice, NICE shiny red convert. "AND NO DRIVING THE MUSTANG!" But she was gone before he'd even gotten the words out, and held a chuckle at her antics. "She's really excited huh?" Steve said as he got up out of the chair and walked over to Artie. "And I bet your wondering why she's going alone right?" Artie said to him. "Yup." Was Steven's response as he waited to see Artie's eyes, and thus get a chance to tell if he was hiding something. "It's simple, the 'artifact' she's after, is a dud, it's set up, she's needed to get out for a while, and I thought it would help."

Walking back up the steps, Pete felt like he was a little kid again, and on his way to the principle after doing something bad. Clutching the papers he opened the door, a purposeful 20 minutes late, and disheveled to make it look like he'd just woken up. "Hey guy's what's up?" he said, and dropped the stack of papers down in front of Artie, "here you go, sorry about them being late." Artie just looked at him, and then the papers, "You waited till last night, and fell asleep writing them up, got rudely woken by Claudia, and thought you could sneak half -finished papers." Then he turned around, and went back to click-clacking at his computer, ignoring Pete's look of shock.


End file.
